Birdon
Birdon (バードン Bādon) is a turkey/rooster-like kaiju and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Birdon is a feisty, hot-headed and very aggressive bird monster when angered. When enraged, Birdon poses a serious threat. However, when not enraged, Birdon is rather calm and more level-headed, only attacking when in defense. Birdon is rather complicated in terms of allegiance. History Debut: The Burning Town Birdon made her first appearance where she attacked during BirthGoji's and Naruton's fight in London. As the Naruton was about to strike again, from out of the blue, a big stream of fire is then blasted at the Naruton, killing it instantly and scorching it to death. Powerful winds blow away some buildings, as then a giant bird monster then descends down; it was Birdon. Birdon continued torching Volianic Fire at the Naruton until it was charred; Birdon then turned around and spotted BirthGoji, focusing her attack now on him. Birdon flew up at BirthGoji; BirthGoji then charged at her. Birdon dived down, slashing her Shark Nose against BirthGoji. BirthGoji retaliated by grabbing Birdon by her beak and slamming his knee into her face. Birdon was hit, and retaliated by flapping her wings, sending a strong gust of winds at BirthGoji. BirthGoji started to slide back a bit from the winds, parting his maw and firing a quick atomic breath at Birdon, aiming for her chest. Birdon then also fired her Volianic Fire at BirthGoji's atomic beam; causing the beams to collide, causing a small explosion to occur; Birdon staggered back, avoiding the blast. BirthGoji staggers and shook his head, then charging forward and leaping, opening his maw and clamping them down onto the Birdon's shoulder. Birdon roared in pain and then attacked back by slashing Shark Nose at BirthGoji a few times. BirthGoji grunted in pain, biting harder, sinking his fangs into Birdon. Birdon then kicked BirthGoji in the gut to make him let her go, to which he did. BirthGoji staggered back and then delivers a tail smash to Birdon's face, sending Birdon down to the ground. Birdon fired her Volianic Fire at BirthGoji one more time, to which BirthGoji then unleashed a powerful fireball against her, sending Birdon skidding back and sparks flying off her chest. Birdon then flapped her wings, flying off and retreating for the time being Abilities * Flight: Birdon can fly at supersonic speeds. * 'Heat Immunity: '''Birdon, being from a volcano, is naturally immune to heat based-attacks. This also makes him highly resilient to toxic gases. * '''Volianic Fire: ' Birdon can spew a deadly stream 40,000 degree flames of from her beak/mouth. Unlike most other flames used by monsters, these are extremely powerful and can be strong enough to bring down and even critically injure the likes of extremely powerful beings, like Zoffy. instead of flame streams. * '''Shark Nose: '''Birdon has an extremely sharp beak as her main weapons that are capable of not only stabbing into bodies of Ultras, but can pick up small things like a Kenjuria Larva to eat it, and is capable of penetrating even the toughest of hides. * '''Birdon Typhoon: '''By simply flapping his wings, Birdon can generate and create massive, strong, powerful hurricane-like force wind storms that can knock a foe back with ease. * '''Sac Poison Injection Beak: '''Stored in the sacs surrounding Birdon's Shark Nose, Birdon's sacs are filled with a lethal, strong poison that has a lasting, weakening effect on opponents, which can be injected through Birdon's beak. Once she stabs his beak into an opponents, the sacs will begin to pump the poison into the enemy's body. This poison will drain a foe's strength in a seconds notice and can kill surrounding plant life. It also takes at least a day or so before it wears off. * '''Burrowing: '''Birdon is capable of digging underneath the Earth and used it to ambush her targets. * '''Owl Neck: '''Much like real owls and other birds of prey, Birdon is able to rotate her neck for up to 180 degrees to see or attack opponents who are trying to sneak up on them. Trivia * Since there are a few Birdons that exist already (both male and female members) this Birdon is female. * Birdon was originally going to appear in RP where she would have been one of Alien Metron's Battle Nizer monsters, but like Astron, this was scrapped. She also would have done battle with FlamingoMask. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Female Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Flying Characters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Neutral Evil Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:TV Show Character Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Villains Category:Predators Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)